


Anikishipping One-Word Prompt Challenges

by imperfectPacifist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Exhibitionism, Grinding, Judai has an older sibling in one chapter, Light Bondage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, anikishipping, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectPacifist/pseuds/imperfectPacifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories centered around Anikishipping, all of them inspired by one-word prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Box

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend and I were discussing this 'quickies' challenge that they did in the Bleach Livejournal community. And then we decided to do our own version of it. So, these are my parts to it. I'm going to make each prompt a chapter. Also, these were supposed to be only 300 words in length (at most), but I decided, "You know what? Screw that!"
> 
> Which may or may not be because of the fact that they always wind up being over the word limit.

Judai stares distastefully at the box sitting on his kitchen table. Shou had found it on their steps that morning, addressed to the both of them.

“Well?” Shou asks, staring at him impatiently. “Are we going to open it?”

“No. We should send it back.” Shou scoffs at this.

“Judai, it’s a gift from your sister!”

“I know. That’s why we should send it back.” He growls, still eyeing the brown box as if it’s going to come to life and eat them at any moment.

Judai knows his sister. He knows how fond she is of messing with him. Which is why this package, accompanied by a simple card, sets him on edge.

The message on the card doesn’t help at all, either.

“Congratulations on the new relationship, you nerd!” - Hana

Judai knows his sister. And that little note doesn’t hold the slightest bit of sincerity in it.

...Okay, maybe it does. But, mostly, it’s a joke and he knows it.

“Judai, you’re being ridiculous!” Shou tells him, starting to open the box. Judai doesn’t try to stop him. He’ll learn.

Oh, he’ll learn.

Moments later, Shou sits down, hiding his face in his hands.

Judai gets up, starts rubbing Shou’s shoulders.

“I told you. You should’ve trusted me.” Shou nods mutely and Judai can see that he’s blushing to the tips of his ears.

Sighing, he peers into the box. His eyes widen when he sees that there’s only one item contained in it.

He pulls the vibrator from the box. It’s contained in its own separate packaging and he examines the label with a critical eye. Finally, he pulls the device from the packaging and looks it over.

Experimentally, he switches it onto the first setting. It nearly jumps from his grasp and he arches an eyebrow at how powerful it is.

“Judai?” Shou’s watching him, eyes wide and innocent, probably wondering what he’s thinking.

Judai has to resist the urge to grin wickedly down at his boyfriend.

This may be his sister’s idea of a gag gift, but he might just get some use out of it.


	2. Move

“Judai, will you move already?” Shou snaps, shifting slightly. The action causes his body to brush tantalizingly against Judai’s and the sensation nearly drives him wild.

“We’re in a closet! Where do you want me to go?” Judai bites out in reply. He normally wouldn’t be so short with Shou, but they’re trapped in Rei’s closet with no idea when they’ll be let out. Not to mention that her closet is unspeakably small. So, he’s stuck with his chest all but pressed to the back of one of his best friends.

A best friend that he may, or may not, have feelings for.

“ _Let’s play truth or dare_!” _She said_. “ _It’ll be fun_!” _She said_. _Fuck_ …

“How long do you think they're going to leave us in here?" Shou asks and the hint of fear in his voice makes Judai's irritation lessen somewhat.

"She said until the end of the game. Who knows when that'll be." He hears Shou whimper softly. Judai sucks in a breath as Shou shifts nervously, causing more delicious friction.

“What if they forget?” Shou asks.

“They’re...They’re not gonna forget.” Judai does his best to be comforting, despite the lust raging inside of him. He can understand why Shou would be so worried. It is Rei’s 20th birthday after all. He could easily remember the copious amounts of alcohol that had been scattered around her apartment. It’s not difficult to imagine that they might get too drunk and leave the two of them in here.

“You don’t sound too convinced.” Shou points out, moving again. This time, Judai can’t silence his groan as the pleasure courses through him.

“God, quit _squirming_!” He growls. Before he can stop himself, his hips snap forward, grinding against Shou’s ass. Judai nearly purrs, delighting in the feeling and in Shou’s sharp intake of breath. He wants to pin Shou against the wall, wants to make him scream.

God, he just wants _Shou_ , wants him so badly that it hurts!

“Judai…” Shou’s voice is strained and it’s then that what he’s just done sinks in.

“Sorry. Shit, I’m so sorry.” He presses himself back against the wall, which, unfortunately, doesn’t do much. The seconds feel like minutes as Judai waits, half hoping and half dreading that Shou will say something.

“It’s...It’s fine.” Shou whispers finally. Somehow, this makes Judai feel worse.

“No, it’s not.” He mutters, hating himself. Shou probably won’t want to speak to him again after this. Hell, he’ll be lucky if Shou even so much as looks at him.

“No, I mean it, it’s okay.” Shou timidly pushes his hips back as he says it, making Judai gasp. Catching his meaning, but not quite believing it, Judai rolls his hips experimentally.

“ _Oh_ …” Shou sighs and that’s all the encouragement that Judai needs.

An hour or two later, after everyone else has already left, they’re let out of the closet by a smirking Rei. She doesn’t comment on their disheveled appearances or on how Judai leads Shou out of her apartment by the hand.

And she doesn’t ask if they had sex on her closet floor, for which Judai is grateful.


	3. Chord

Judai tugs at his restraints, testing them. The chord isn’t tied tightly enough to be uncomfortable, but it doesn’t give either. He’s at Shou’s mercy.

The instant he thinks it, there’s a hand on his chin, angling his head up. Judai can’t see through the blindfold, but he knows that it’s Shou.

“Comfy?” Just Shou’s touch and voice are like an aphrodisiac for him and he feels his cock pulse. He nods, trying not to seem too eager. “Good.”

Judai hisses trying to stay still, as Shou slides down on his cock. Despite preparation, Shou still feels so tight around him.

“Mmm...Judai...oh, you feel so good!” Shou moans, once he’s seated fully on Judai’s member. “So hard and thick...God, I feel so full!”

Judai groans and bucks up into the tight, slick heat of Shou’s ass. But immediately, Shou pulls off of him and Judai whimpers, actually _whimpers_ at the loss.

“I didn’t say you could do that, did I?” Shou’s question is deceptively gentle, along with the fingers gripping his chin. Judai feels Shou’s lips just barely brushing against his own. They’re close, so, so close, driving him to distraction. He doesn’t even realize that Shou expects an answer at first. “ _Did I_?”

It’s only once Shou pulls back and repeats his question, much more forcefully, that Judai realizes his error.

“No.” He answers, voice unusually quiet. “I...I’m sorry.”

He hopes that that’s what Shou wants him to say, what he wants to hear.

Shou hums softly in approval and he feels Shou’s thumb stroking his cheek.

“It’s alright...but do it again and I’ll have to punish you. And I don’t think either of us wants that.” Judai pulls in a sharp breath, wondering what kind of punishment Shou has in mind. And whether or not he’ll get to find out.


	4. Bad

Shou loves this, loves the thrill that comes from knowing that they could be caught at any moment.

Judai has him pressed against the wall in the changing room of the store. They had come here looking for something nice that Shou could wear to his next interview. But suddenly, while Shou had been standing before the mirror, Judai had gotten a mischievous glint in his eye that always managed to make his pulse quicken. The next thing he had known, Judai had been dragging him into the changing room.

He mewls as Judai laps at a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Shh...You gotta be quiet." Judai murmurs and Shou can tell from his voice that he's enjoying this. "You don't want us to get caught, do you?"

Shou can't answer. Judai's rubbing his growing erection through his pants.

"Oh, Judai..." He moans softly, bucking his hips up into Judai's touch. "God, yes..."

Judai chuckles quietly, nipping at his ear.

"You always sound so good. Even if we did get caught, it'd be worth it. So long as I got to hear all the pretty little sounds you make." Judai continues, fingers undoing Shou's pants and freeing his cock.

Shou whimpers. He loves it when Judai praises him, loves being told how good he is, how much Judai loves him.

"Mmm..." Shou can't help but moan as Judai strokes him, thumb circling the tip. Again, Judai shushes him, sinking to his knees and closing his lips around the head.

Shou has to clamp a hand over his mouth as Judai sucks at the frenulum. It feels so good the way Judai moves along his length, fingers and mouth working in unison to bring him to the edge. Shou almost screams as Judai takes him into his throat with practiced ease.

In the end, they don't get thrown out of the store. But the lady who works behind the counter refuses to look either one of them in the eye when they make a purchase.


	5. Slide

The warm water of the shower slides down their bodies, slicking their skin.

"Ah! Oh, Judai!” He laughs, a thrill going through him as Judai picks him up and presses him against the shower wall. His legs wrap around Judai’s waist of their own accord, his arms circling Judai’s neck. “Warn me next time!”

Judai ignores him, choosing instead to trail kisses along his neck. Sighing, Shou tilts his head to the side to give Judai more room.

He feels safe, secure, in Judai’s arms.

Shou gasps when he feels the head of Judai’s cock press against his entrance.

“Can I?” Judai murmurs hotly against the skin of his shoulder.

“Yes.” Shou loves how Judai asks for permission, loves how important his comfort is to him. “Please.”

Judai slides into him with ease, kissing Shou passionately. For a moment, he doesn’t move and they both just enjoy the feeling. Shou feels whole, complete.

Loved.

Judai rocks into him slowly, gently. Shou relishes each careful movement.

“Oh...I love you.” Judai hums in satisfaction at his words, burying his face in the crook of Shou’s neck.

“Love you too.” Shou gasps, delving his fingers into Judai’s hair as he picks up the pace. “God, I love you so much.”

Shou moans helplessly. He wants Judai deeper inside of him, wants to feel every inch of him. Almost as though he’s read Shou’s mind, Judai thrusts harder into him. The pleasure begins to overwhelm him and, in no time at all, he’s whimpering, begging for release.

“Oh God, Judai...Oh! I’m close!” Shou cries, throwing his head back against the shower wall. This just seems to spur Judai on and Shou can tell that he’s getting close as well. There’s no rhythm to his thrusts and he’s groaning and panting for breath.

“Touch yourself for me.” Judai murmurs against his neck. Groaning, Shou sneaks a hand between them to fist his cock desperately.

Suddenly, Judai finds his prostate and Shou screams, pleasure arcing along his every nerve.

He’s so close, teetering on the edge. Just a bit more and-

Judai hits his prostate again and his vision goes white.

“Judai! Judai, I love you!” Shou screams as his ecstasy consumes him. He claws at Judai’s back and shoulders, moaning incessantly as he cums.

Judai isn’t far behind. He buries himself deep inside of Shou and groans. Shou feels his cum fill him, whimpers in delight at the sensation.

It takes a moment before they can move. Finally, Judai pulls out of him, slowly eases him down onto his feet. Shou leans against the shower wall, coming back to himself over the course of several minutes. Judai begins to gently run a washcloth over his body, cleaning him off.

Shou loses track of time. He loses himself in the afterglow, to the feeling of loving someone and being loved in return.

But, before long, Judai is turning off the water and picking him up again. He gently sets Shou down on the counter, just next to the sink.

Shou sighs as Judai begins to dry him off. He reaches out, pulls Judai in for a kiss.

“I love you.” He murmurs when they break apart. Shou doubts that he’ll ever get tired of saying it. “You take such good care of me.”

Judai graces him with a brilliant smile and interlaces the fingers of their left hands. He presses his lips to them, making sure that Shou sees the golden bands that decorate each of their ring fingers.

Their wedding bands.

“Well, I promised I would, didn’t I?” He teases affectionately. Dropping their hands, he kisses Shou’s forehead, before helping him to his feet. “Come on. Let’s go back to bed.”


End file.
